


Playwright

by Carter_Vincent



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8028040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carter_Vincent/pseuds/Carter_Vincent
Summary: The school musical is in session and Kevin decides on a whim that he would like to join - something Jamie would have never suspected.Please note, this story has been discontinued and is no longer being updated.





	1. Tryouts

**Author's Note:**

> This is a role play between my boyfriend and I. I'm just gonna own up to it now, Honeybear and I are pretty out of character, Honeybear is Kevin and I'm Jamie. Read if you would like~

It was about a week ago that Kevin had found a flyer on the ground in one of the school’s hallways. It looked to be crumbled up and stepped on and Kevin really wish he didn't pick it up, but the flyer peaked his curiosity, so, he did. He straighten it out and read the information laid out on the paper. It looked as if it was hung up somewhere but then torn down. The flyer explained that auditions for the musical were the following Thursday afternoon and Friday morning, and immediately Kevin believed that it was garbage, but a week later and there he was, getting ready for auditions.   
What kind of life force drew him to even do this- it was gonna end up being some lame school play that no one goes to and becomes Kevin's waste of time anyway. You could say, "It’s not Kevin time," Kevin chuckled to himself at the thought as he threw his duffle bag over his shoulder and headed towards the destination of the auditions in the school’s auditorium. Kevin was wearing black leggings and a dark purple T-shirt. Not like his usual fancy attire since he didn't want to ruin and sweat in them.

Yes, yes, yes! The spring musical, finally! Jamie's favourite time of the year! He always got the lead role (male or female depending on how he felt the day of call backs) of both the fall play and spring musical (mostly due to his mother being the director) but he just loved musicals way more! They were much more exciting and far more people joined for it and many more spectators came to the viewings.   
Jamie was already sitting in the auditorium when someone he genuinely did not expect entered the room. Just about all the same people joined every performance, the only new people being freshmen and brand new students that wanted to be part of the school. But...Kevin was not one of those people. Jamie didn't know he even knew where the school's auditorium was. Was he trying out? What on earth was he wearing?   
"Uh-" he stood up and walked over to him, smiling shyly, "Hi. You're Kevin, right? We're in the same grade."  
Once inside kevin looked around the auditorium, he really hadn't ever been in here. It was big but in his opinion it could be bigger, and better. Kevin continued to walked forward towards the front until a tall male he'd never even seen before stood in his way, that irritated him just a little but he said nothing about it.   
Looking up, "Oookay..I care, why?" He asked with a raised brow, how did this guy know his name. Oh wait that's right everyone knows his name because kevin is the best and everyone talks about him.  
"I don't know?" He chuckled nervously, tapping the clipboard in his right hand with the pen in his left. "I'm supposed to write down all of the seniors trying out for some reason," he explained, holding out the two items, "Would you mind writing your full name?"  
"Oh.." He didn't realized he had to talk to this guy about try outs. He took the clipboard and pen anyhow, "Alright fine," he muttered out in a bored tone as he scribbled down his name. It looked like he just scratched something up on paper but when turned out it was flawless cursive. "There," he handed both things back to Jamie after he was done.  
He smiled widely at him, taking the clipboard and pen back, "Thank you very much~ good luck with your auditions, I honestly didn't know you were into musicals."  
"I’m not," He said flatly as he turned and headed for the stage. As he walked to the stage Kevin looked back over his shoulder. "So who's watching my try out?"  
Jamie quickly followed after him, still smiling, "Oh! My mom is the director of all of our school productions~ but she couldn't make it so I'm in charge for a while."  
Kevin made a sharp turn back to face the taller male with a raised brow. "You? You're kidding me." Kevin chuckled to himself as he shook his head, "I knew this was a joke"  
He frowned some, "What's that supposed to mean? Look, you aren't even the only one trying out," he motioned around at the other teens in the room, "but if you're really concerned, you can go last so my mom will be here."  
"I am not waiting last just for your mommy," he scuffed as he turned back to the stage and walked up the short stairs, dropping his bag to the side so he wouldn’t step on it.  
"Uh..okay but try outs don't," Jamie checked his wristwatch, "start for another five minutes."  
Kevin scuffed as he crossed his arms and shift all his weight to one foot, "Well it’s gonna have to start early because I have to go pick up my car from the shop."  
"Do you.." he squinted, "Do you know how tryouts work?.  
"I've never tried out before, I always got the part just by showing up."  
"Well that isn't how it works here," except for him, of course, "everyone sings a certain song, everyone performs a certain scene, and then you do a set dance number. You don't decided what You do.”  
"Fine. Then tell me what dance number I'm suppose to do so I can go?"  
"No, the dancing goes last. No exceptions." He waved his hand in the air and walked off the stage."Besides," he picked up a piece of paper and held it out to him, "you have to fill this out. It tells us who you are, who you're trying out for, and your previous work in theatre."  
Kevin snatched the paper out of Jamie's hand and examined it before scoffing and picking up his duffle bag. "I am not waiting here. I'll be back later, I have to go pick up my car," he stated as he walked back down the stairs.  
"You could always try out tomorrow morning?" he stated with a raised brow.  
"If I have to wait til tomorrow then I'm not doing this garbage. No offense, wait actually, a lot offense."  
"Well okay, do whatever you want" he shrugged.  
Kevin tugged the duffle bag upper more comfortably on his shoulder, narrowing his eyes at Jamie. "Do you not care if I even come back?"  
"I mean, I know you're a good dancer so it would be nice to have you in the musical, but if you don't want to, I don’t want to make you feel forced or anything."  
"Fine, alright, damn. I'll stay but only because I wanted to stay," he said, walking over to the other teens to go wait.Jamie chuckled softly, watching him storm off. 

Tryouts lasted about two hours, the dance was rather complicated but the song was simple. Jamie's mother never showed so at the end he explained to everyone when callbacks would vaguely be and how they worked. When everything was over and everyone was leaving, he jogged up to Kevin.   
"Hey! You did really good with the dance~!"  
Kevin had a bored expression as he was heading towards the doors before Jamie approached him. Kevin stopped, raising a brow at the other male. He smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "Psh, I know~"  
"You'll definitely at least make the ensemble~"  
Kevin couldn't help but to think that he was kind of cute. For a guy that is--. "Are you..tryin’ to flirt with me or somethin’?" He asked with a raised brow.  
He blushed brightly, shaking his head, "No? If I was trying to flirt I would have said something..else, I don't know."  
"Oh. Good. Look I have to get the hell out of here, I'm late for picking up my car, thanks to you that's gonna cost a lot more. "  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll pay the extra?" He looked genuinely upset.  
"Do you have fifty dollars on you right now?" He asked as he shifted to one leg.  
"Yes? But I'll only do it if I come to the car place with you."  
"Come with me? But why?" His expression turned as he raised a brow. "I think I can handle it myself."  
"I'm not giving a stranger fifty dollars," he stated with a flat expression.  
Kevin rolled his eyes, "Fine, then let's go before I'm anymore late." He turned away and headed out the door.  
Jamie followed behind him quickly, gripping the strap of his messenger with one hand at his chest. "Is it nearby?”  
"Ummmm, sure. If you think about it." He shrugged his firm shoulders. It really was nearby but Kevin wanted to make him think it was far.  
"Okay. I wonder where my mom is, she's never missed tryouts before.."  
"Hey baby, don’t worry about your mom, just worry about how much you’re about to spend."  
"Don't call me baby," he frowned. "Fifty dollars isn't horrible.”  
"Sorry baby, call'em babes out like I see'em. And fifty dollars is just a guesstimate, I'm not completely sure."  
"I have a hundred on my person so as long as it's not more than that, it's fine to me."

They, of course, walked all the way to the shop, walking in complete silence until they started walking up to the building.  
"So do you even know my name, Kevin?”  
"Uh hah, no, I don't think you've ever told me your name."  
"My name is Jamie." He held his hand out, "It's nice to meet you."  
Kevin made an blank expression, glancing down at his hand then back up at his face. Silently he grabbed and shook his hand. But it was more like a limp fish handshake, since he honestly didn't want his hand kissing his hand.  
"Eh-hehheh..yeah..So, are you from Beach City?” He asked, taking his hand back as he glanced Kevin up and down.  
He laughed, "Fortunately, no, no no. But I'm not telling you where I'm from."  
"Oh." He shrugged, "Okay. Hey, I kinda have a job I gotta do, so can we hurry this up? No offense."  
"Then don't try and make conversation," he said, throwing open the front door so he could go in and pay for his car finally.  
"It makes the silence less uncomfortable.." He mumbled, following.  
"Not to me." He walked up to the counter and began talking to the worker about his car, after a minute of talking he turns back to the taller male. "The extra money is seventy, babe."  
"Don't call me that, it's weird." He pulled his wallet out of his bag, pulling out a 50 dollar bill and two 20 bills, handing them to him. "Here."  
"Thanks, /babe,/" he emphasized before taking the money along with his two hundred and fifty dollars, giving it all to the employee in which was exchanged for his keys.  
"Whatever, darling," he chuckled softly. "Well, it was nice spending the afternoon with you, but I should really be going now~"  
"See ya," he said, throwing his keys up in the air and then catched them. Turning and heading to where his car was being withheld.  
"Oh, uh...hm.." He seemed concerned then, tilting his head, "You wouldn't happen to know where the post office is from here, would you?"  
Kevin stopped at the door, his hand on the push-open handle. He turned back with his hand still on the door. "Maybe, why?"  
"I work at the post office but I've actually never been here before," he chuckled, "I'm not quite sure which direction it is from here."  
Kevin laughed, brushing his hair back from his face in a cool and suave way. "I'd drive you there but I probably shouldn't let a stranger in my car."  
Jamie watched him, hoping the burning in his cheeks was only in his mind and he wasn't actually blushing. "I just paid you seventy dollars for really no reason besides the fact that I wanted to be nice? What do you think I'm going to do to your car?"  
Kevin's eyebrows flinched upwards as he nodded his head once, "You have a point. Alright baby, I'll drive ya."  
He grinned, hurrying over to him, "Really?"  
Kevin didn't really think about how much taller Jamie really was until just then, when he was standing in front of him. It was almost intimidating, honestly. “Uh..yeah sure."  
Jamie straightened his back, blinking. Looking straight ahead, he could look easily past Kevin's head. "Whoa. You're like, super short." He laughed a bit.  
Kevin immediately glared at him with an irritated expression. "Shut up." He said flatly as he left the building, already looking for his car.  
He followed behind, laughing brightly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you~"  
"I'm not short. I'm average. You're just a fucking skyscraper,” he looked down every component before finally see his flawless car. "There’s my baby~"  
Jamie didn't respond to comment on his height, mostly since he was aware he was taller than average. Looking up at the lamborghini, his jaw dropped, "Whoooaaa! That's your car?”  
"This is my /baby/~ " he quickly turned towards Jamie and aggressively jabbed his finger in the air towards him. "Put one scratch on my baby and it’s your life."  
He put his hands up in the air, "I won't, I swear!" He tripped over his feet as he ran over to the car, grinning hugely, "This thing is awesome!"  
"I know~" the male, lean back with an aura of confidence flooding his person. “My baby was born to impress, go on.” He started as he pressed a unlock button on his keychain, making a beeping sound that was almost like music. "Have a taste of the experience~"  
Jamie raised an eyebrow, snorting as he turned his attention to the Asian boy, "You're kinda a dork, you know that?" Slipping his bag down, he slid into the passenger seat and buckled himself in.  
His aura has been sliced. Kevin's eyes widened, looking off to the distance as his face heated a little in embarrassment. Did the Mailman just call him a dork? The /fucking/ mailman? His face turned but he said nothing of it and dropped into the driver’s seat, grumbling to himself  
Jamie stared around the car with big eyes, "So like, are you rich? Like, does your family have a lot of money?"  
"Well not 'our money grows on trees' rich but we have the kind of money that gets us nicer things than most people." His windows were specially tinted, making inside of the lamborghini cooler(without the ac) and a little more dim. The lights from the dashboard and actual LED lights under their feets enlighten their faces. "I've been good this week so I got some new ungrades on my car."  
"That's cool," he said simply, sitting back in the chair. "So how come you tried out today, you don't seem like someone who would."  
"Fuck if I know. It’s just one of those random spontaneous things I end up doing for no real reason. It keeps things interesting." He shrugged, pulling out and leaving down the road.  
"Oh. I don't really do anything spontaneous. I moved to Kansas to try and get into movies but that fell through basically instantly."  
"Is that why you do these dumb plays?' He asked with a raised brow though he didn't move from looking at the ahead.  
Jamie looked over at him, "No, I've always been in plays and stuff. My mom has been a director since I was like five.”  
"I personally don't like acting. Why be someone else when you can be Kevin?'  
"I wouldn't want to be Kevin."  
Kevin's smiled dropped as he glared to the side at the taller male. "That wasn't directed at you, I was talking to myself."  
"You seem to talk to and about yourself a lot.." He wearily chuckled.  
"Yeah? And? So? There is absolutely nothing wrong with that. That's a good thing.”  
"Sure, baby," he stated with a small smile, turning his head to look out the window.  
"Are you messin’ with me or somethin’?" He asked as he blushed somewhat from being called that by someone other than himself.  
"If you want to consider it that." Jamie shrugged, "I'm enjoying it either way.:  
"Haha" he forced a laugh in the most obvious of ways as he finally pulled up to beach city's post office.  
He perked up, grinning at the small building. "Thank you very much for the ride, Kevin, I appreciate it!" He climbed out of the car then and hurried inside, feeling bubbles inside his stomach for some reason.  
Strangely kevin felt a flutter in his chest, like that whole butterfly thing that people always talked about, but it made it a little hard to breathe so he took a big and deep breath to clear out the clustered feeling. Kevin watched the other male walk inside before pulling out of the parking lot and leaving.


	2. Callbacks

About two weeks later, Kevin got a text from an unknown number that simply read, "Is this Kevin Dart?" It was about four in the afternoon, Saturday.  
Kevin was at home relaxing on a couch as he waited for his mother to finish making him something to eat, she’s supposedly "surprising" him. He sighed while looking through his phone when he suddenly got a text for someone he didn't know. "yes this is kevin?" He sent back with a frown.  
"Oh, good! This is Jamie Light, from tryouts, you drove me to work after I gave you $70." Came a text back fairly quickly, with a second close behind, "Anyway, Callbacks are Monday. You made it for one of the side rolls, Anthony. I hope you can make it!"  
Kevin blinked in a bit of surprise, yeah he's great but he didn't think he was gonna ever have anything to do with the musical or that kid ever again. "Mooom!" Kevin yelled and after a minute, there was a distant reply.   
"What is it sweetheart?"  
"I made callbacks for that play!" After another moment of silence Kevin mother came into the room with a big bowl of well cooked imported seasoned ramen, setting it on the coffee table. "You mean that one with the cute boy you wouldn't stop talking about?" As she asked kevin frowned and blushed.   
"I never said he was cute and I only mentioned him a few times."   
"Whatever you say sweetheart," she said with a chuckle, being a lie, he hadn’t shut up about the mail man. "Are you gonna go? Oh baby, I really wish you'd go. You could make friends. It’s been so long since you've made friends."   
The Asian scoffed as he was already in the process of texting Jamie back. "I have plenty of friends! I’m not a loser!" He said angrily though it almost sounded like a pout. "ill be there" was all he texted back.  
Jamie stared at his phone for probably two whole minutes before beginning to silently scream and roll around his bed. He immediately abandoned his phone and ran down to his mother to tell her the fantastic news.   
"Mom! Mom!" He laughed as he hurried around his sisters and up beside her, "Kevin said he'll come to call backs!"   
She chuckled softly, "Kevin? That's the cute boy you haven't stopped talking about, right?"   
"Yeah!" He beamed, "He's super short and really good at dancing! And kinda a huge dork about his car."   
She pat him on the head, smiling, "Well hopefully you can make a new friend."   
"Yeah!"

That Monday, after school, Jamie waited in the auditorium, watching the group of talented and somewhat talented students seep inside. His soft brown eyes bounced from person to person, mentally checking off names in his head.  
Kevin was one of the last ones to actually come in, he would've been earlier but he took a long time trying to figure out which pieces of his dance clothes he wanted to wear. It seemed impossible for him but he finally decided on just wearing some comfy and easy to move in turquoise shorts (not short-shots, just tight shorts that come down to his upper knees) and a black tank top.  
Upon seeing Kevin, Jamie grinned and hopped off of the stage, walking up to him as casually as he could. He was in weird clothing again? Jamie was in black basketball shorts and a v-neck black shirt.   
"Hey! I'm glad you could make it!"  
Kevin stopped and looked at the other, then he glanced around. Did Jamie just come up to talk to him and only him? That's just weird. "Uh yeah," he looked back at him, shrugging his shoulders, "I wasn't doing anything and I was bored so why not?”  
He nodded, moving his brunet hair out of his eyes, "That's understandable, I guess. But yeah, the more people the better! Last year we had hardly any stage crew so us actors had to help out and it was exhausting~"  
"I'm sure it was, it’d probably easier when you pay for a crew?" He said as if it was obvious.  
"Eeh...haha," he laughed a bit awkwardly, "I'm pretty sure we legally can't pay the high schoolers."  
“And that’s probably why no one wants to help out, it’s like, a waste of people’s time,” he said as he looked over his shoulder to see the last few people come in. “I see that I’m the only one you’ve greeted.”  
“I’ve..greeted a few people,” he shrugged, “I greeted some of the first people that came in but you stand out in your weird shorts so I came over to say hi.”  
Kevin raised an eyebrow as he put his hands on his his, “You have a problem with my shorts?”  
“Not-” he glanced down at his waist when he placed his hands on his hips, blushing brightly as he looked back at his face, “not a problem? I’ve just never seen shorts like them before.”  
“Of course you haven’t. You’re not a dancer, you’re just an actor.”  
“I dance in musicals so I’m sort of a dancer?”  
“You dance in the musical?” He asked as he let his hands fall back to his sides, “What part even are you?”  
“I’m the lead role, Scott Rohent~” He stated with a grin, “But I’m always the lead.”  
“Well, of course momma’s boy will always get the lead role,” he mumbled as he rolled his eyes, personally annoyed with the fact.   
“Exactly,” he chuckled and headed back to the stage.   
“And people call me spoiled,” Kevin said to himself as he went and walked over to the other waiting highschoolers. 

The callbacks tryouts were similar to the regular tryouts but they were much more rigorous. Mrs. Light pointing out flaws and telling the students what to do instead. They had to perform snippets from two different dances, one much more difficult than the one from the regular tryouts, while the second was a ballroom sort of dance that took two to perform. The tryouts lasted nearly three hours, a few different people being called for a number of characters, Jamie, Kevin, and Kiki being three of them. The entire time, Kevin just wondered what character he had even been called back for, was it that Anthony that Jamie said in the text?   
“Hey,” Jamie walked over to Kevin, smiling, “you’re doing really well with the different characters.”  
“Tell me something I don’t know, babe,” he smirked as he leaned on the nearest wall.   
He chuckled, rubbing the side of his neck, “Okay. My mom is considering you for the second lead male role.”  
Kevin chuckled as well, a smug expression clouding his face as he closed his eyes and shrugged, “Yeah, I figured she would.”  
“Yeah, that means you and I would be doing a lot together,” he blushed, “since the two characters are in a romantic relationship. Though, they break up because your character goes for the female lead.”  
“I- uh..Wait, seriously?” To be honest, Kevin mostly skimmed and vaguely read the script so he really didn’t know much about the musical, “This play has homosexuals in it?”  
“Yeah!” Jamie grinned, “It’s about how homosexuals were really abused and mistreated in the 90’s. But it has more modern dancing and music.”  
Kevin blinked a few times, his cheeks heading to a slight red as he stared at Jamie, “...is there kissing in this play?” He asked as nonchalantly as possibly.   
“Um..” He thought for a moment then nodded his head slowly, “yeah, a few different scenes James, the character you may be, and Scotty, my character, kiss and there’s a few scenes with Jamie and Phoebe kissing.”  
“Oh.” Kevin rested one of his arms under his elbow to prop it up as his free hand started tugging and pinching his own lip, “Okay, it’s just acting. Not a big deal. But is that even allowed?”  
“Of course it is? Everything we do has to be taken through the school board, it’s all been approved.”  
“So, I might kiss you?” He asked with a raised brow, dropping his hand from his lip, crossing his arms.   
Jamie stiffened, blushing darker, “Eh..yes, but you could always request to not be James if that makes you uncomfortable?”  
“Pfft, how could a little kissing making me uncomfortable? It’s just kissing, not a problem there. No, baby, it’s all good,” he said smoothly but was probably really nervous at the thought.   
“God, it’s like James was built off of you,” he stated with an eyeroll.   
“What’s that supposed to mean?” He asked suspiciously as he narrowed his eyes at the other male.   
“James is a self-centred character that thinks he’s seriously perfect. You have that vibe, sorta.”  
“Self-centred is a little harsh, and I don’t believe it’s true. Perfect. Obviously.”  
He snorted, rolling his eyes, “Sure, dude, whatever you say.”  
“So-” he looked around, “Do I have to stay here any longer or could I just leave?”  
Jamie looked over as well, seeing that nearly everyone was already gone, “Oh. I didn’t even realise people had started leaving, heh~”  
Kevin chuckled, shaking his head, “Obviously, you couldn’t take your eyes off of me, that’s why you didn’t notice.”  
“Hm..” He shrugged, “Probably. But yeah, you can go, I have to stay back and help my mom with things.”  
“Uh..” Kevin looked confused when Jamie seemed to agree with him? “Okay, bye..” He yanked the bags over his shoulder and turned to leave.   
“Oh wait,” he quickly took his wrist to stop him then flushed and let go, running his fingers through his hair.   
Kevin stopped, turning back to the taller male, “What is it?”  
“Uh- are you, um..are you okay with the part of James? I don’t want you doing something that makes you uncomfortable.”  
“My comfort has nothing to do with it, baby, I just want to be a lead role, whether it is gay or not. Kevin is not a side character.”  
Jamie laughed a bit, “Okay. I just don’t want you..I don’t want to kiss you if you’re not okay with it, even if it is just for a musical.”  
“You’re not too shy to kiss me, are you? I wouldn’t blame you baby, people always get bashful around me~”  
“It isn’t like you’ll be the first guy I’ve ever kissed.”  
Kevin’s eyebrows shot up, “Oh my god, you really are gay, aren’t you?”  
Jamie shook his head, laughing more, “No, I’m kinda into everyone?” Garnet popped into his head - he had even had a thing for a nonhuman.  
“I’ve..gotta go,” he mumbled as he turned away again.  
“Oh, okay. Bye.” He waved even though Kevin couldn’t see it then went back to his mother.   
Kevin also waved without looking back at the brunet, looking the building without another word.


End file.
